csofandomcom-20200223-history
Deimos
Deimos is an advanced AI controlled zombie type in Zombie Scenario mode. It appears as a playable zombie in Zombie: The Mutation, Zombie: The Hero and Zombie: The Union. Overview A special zombie that has begun to appear on a large scale since the existence of the Prototype Phobos was discovered. It has been found to be a very similar genetic trait to the Phobos and is very threatening with all the advantages of all known zombies. It has the skill to make a remote attack to drop the opponent's weapon and make it impossible to attack. Advantages *Shock ability is very reliable in neutralizing frontline entrenched players *Able to heal injuries Disadvantages *Easy to be spotted and shot due to its big model and large hitbox, especially in the head *Hero/Heroine are immune to the Shock ability (except the secondary weapon) Abilities Gameplay Tactics *Use Shock ability wisely. Aim for the human that uses the most powerful weapon. *It's not recommended to use the Shock ability against the Hero/Heroine as their weapons (except the secondary) cannot be dropped. However, it still can be used to sabotage their movement for awhile. *If you use the Shock ability on the opposite zombie team in Zombie: The Union, the target won't be able to attack for a short period of time. *Remember to heal when your HP is low. Counters *Always be careful when facing Deimos. Switching to melee weapon can still drop the players primary/secondary weapon. You can try facing upwards or sideways to avoid getting your weapon drawn away too far. This is useful specially in places like in the ducts of Assault. *Keep moving constantly to prevent being hit by the shock wave. Gallery Original Zombie_deimos.png|Icon normal deimos.png|Lesser Deimos host deimos.png|Host Deimos File:Origin_deimos_hitbox.png|Host hitbox File:Host_deimos_hitbox.png|Lesser hitbox File:Deimos_gfx.png|Barracks icon File:1269171_396130927182561_1855721929_o.jpg|Deimos Sting ZM_ABYSS3_20141005_1550050.jpg|The Sting trail bug with white color Zombieinoweapon.png|Store icon, showing Host Deimos with Deadly Shot ability images.jpeg|Promotional poster asdasdasw.jpg|Model asdaswaq.jpg|Host (Left) and Lesser (Right) File:Deimos_origin_viewmodel.png|Host view model Zombiebomb viewmodel deimos.png|Ditto, with zombie grenade File:Deimoshost_viewmodel.png|Lesser view model Zombiebomb viewmodel deimos host.png|Ditto, with zombie grenade deimoscp.jpg|China poster deimoscp2.jpg|Ditto dmss.jpg|In-game screenshot dmss'.jpg|Ditto, lesser version in action. Deimosnewskill.png|Healing skill ( by default) after Zombie Mode Rework hud_deimoszombie.png|Hud portrait, Origin hud_deimos2zombie_host.png|Hud portrait, Host Enhanced Blue= Zombie_deimos_up.png|Icon File:Deimos_up_viewmdl.png|Host view model File:V_deimos_host_up.png|Lesser view model File:Deimos_up_origin_ingamemdl.png|Host In-game model File:Deimos_up_hd.png|Ditto, HD File:Deimos_up_host_ingamemdl.png|Ditto, lesser Deimosblueicon.png|Barracks icon |-| Red= Zombie_deimos_up3.png|Icon deimos up3 host v.png|View model, Host deimos up3 origin v.png|Ditto, Lesser deimos up3 host.png|Lesser model deimos up3 origin.png|Ditto, Host Deimosredicon.png|Barracks icon Trivia *Deimos is named after one of the sons of Ares and Aphrodite in Greek mythology and one of Mars' moons. The name means dread in Greek. *Lesser Deimos shares the same model with Ganymede, which makes them quite indistinguishable. *There is a bug where sometimes the sting trail becomes white instead of yellow. *In a Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies pre-Free Update patch, Deimos was not sold with Deadly Shot. That ability was packaged with Ganymede instead. *After the Zombie Mode Rework patch, its movement speed and jump height have been decreased slightly. *Its Zombie Grenade's draw animation alongside Ganymede is by far the most identical to humans' basic Grenade draw animation. *In the past, Deimos and Ganymede had a hitbox bug, where by turning rapidly left and right while crouching, would make their body hitbox impervious to hitscan weapons, but can be countered by explosives and melee weapons. This is fixed after the Free Update patch. External links *Deimos at Wikipedia. Category:Zombies Category:Factions